lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Allysanne Mountain
Allysanne Mountai'n is the daughter of Leyton, and Hylen Mountain making her a member of House Mountain. Denyse Mountain has four siblings in the form of Derek, Garth, Allysanne, and Leyla Mountian of which her brother Garth was a brave young man but was killed during the Battle of Castle Stragnarax, her sister Leyla is married to Jon Cupps the heir of House Cupps the sworn house of House Mountain, her sister Denyse is married to Desmond Redwynne making her a member of House Redwynne, and her final brother in the form of Derek is powerful Dragon Knight and is married into House Swan but leads a large part of the forces of House Mountain. Arthur Ambrose is married to Allysanne Mountain of whom he has loved since the first moment he set eyes on her and this love has transformed the once shy girl into a influencial member of House Ambrose. With Arthur Ambrose she has two children in the form of Brandon, and Loila Ambrose of which Brandon is no more then seven at the end of the Rise of Lucerne, and Loila is only a baby. Allysanne was born the fourth of the children of Hylen, and Leyton Mountain and for this reason she was perhaps the most silent and hidden of the children. As she grew up she was given even less of a chance to gain relationships in House Mountain, when at the age of eleven she was sent to Marburg where she would become the handmaiden of Dianna Ordos. She would spend nearly six years in Dianna's service and would only leave when her father would send a letter to her saying she had been married off to Arthur Ambrose of House Ambrose. She would arrive in her home in Kiel where she would be prepared to meet her family but her father had forgoten to have anyone meet her so she arrived at the town with only the family of Arthur Ambrose waiting for her. Arthur's mother would greet her with a hug and a kiss, and as she moved between each member she finally broke down into tears when Arthur took her hand and placed a kiss on her hand. Following the marriage Allysanne would return to Ambrose Hold with Arthur and his family with her brother Garth and his wife and child to accompany her, and upon returning to Ambrose Hold she would become increasingly close to Arthur but also his family including his mother and sister and in this way she begin to take a true part of the leadership of House Ambrose. She would become pregnant shortly after her arrival in Ambrose Hold creating quite a lot of happiness around the hold and over the next two years leading to the Journey she would become pregnant once more and during this time she loved becoming a mother. Shortly before the Journey her mother in law Allyria Ambrose would get sick over a short period and passed away before anything could be done to help her, and a few days after this word reached Ambrose Hold that William Lovie III. had gone to Stormwind and was calling for loyalists to join him in recovering the city of Tree Hill from the Orcs that had destroyed it. During the Journey all the male members of House Ambrose would leave for the fighting outside of young Marq Abrose of whom she had become like a mother of sorts too since her arrival in Ambrose Hold, and thus during the period of the Journey she would become the Leader of Ambrose Hold, and was forced to deal with a banditry problem in the lands of House Ambrose. History Early History Allysanne was born the fourth of the children of Hylen, and Leyton Mountain and for this reason she was perhaps the most silent and hidden of the children. As she grew up she was given even less of a chance to gain relationships in House Mountain, when at the age of eleven she was sent to Marburg where she would become the handmaiden of Dianna Ordos. Handmaiden of Dianna Ordos Before she leaves Allysanne Mountain speaks to her mother about why she is leaving for the Ordos lands and her mother tells her the truth in that her father sees no value in daughters other then marriage. Travelling to the lands of House Ordos she gets along well with Diana Ordos of whom is older then her, but she misses her mother. She would spend nearly six years in Dianna's service and would only leave when her father would send a letter to her saying she had been married off to Arthur Ambrose of House Ambrose. Nortburg Tournament of 5120 Lady of Ambrose Following the marriage Allysanne would return to Ambrose Hold with Arthur and his family with her brother Garth and his wife and child to accompany her, and upon returning to Ambrose Hold she would become increasingly close to Arthur but also his family including his mother and sister and in this way she begin to take a true part of the leadership of House Ambrose. Creating a Family She would become pregnant shortly after her arrival in Ambrose Hold creating quite a lot of happiness around the hold and over the next two years leading to the Journey she would become pregnant once more and during this time she loved becoming a mother. Death of a Mother Shortly before the Journey her mother in law Allyria Ambrose would get sick over a short period and passed away before anything could be done to help her, and a few days after this word reached Ambrose Hold that William Lovie III. had gone to Stormwind and was calling for loyalists to join him in recovering the city of Tree Hill from the Orcs that had destroyed it. High Lady of Ambrose During the Journey all the male members of House Ambrose would leave for the fighting outside of young Marq Abrose of whom she had become like a mother of sorts too since her arrival in Ambrose Hold, and thus during the period of the Journey she would become the Leader of Ambrose Hold, and was forced to deal with a banditry problem in the lands of House Ambrose. Bandits in the North Marq Ambrose would become the Lord of Ambron Hold during the Journey but the regent became Allysanne Mountain and during this time his already motherly feelings towrds Allysanne only increased as she taught him how to lead. Despite his youth he would lead the remaining fighting strength of House Ambrose against the Bandits terrorizing the northern lands of House Ambrose alongside his half sister Allysanne who donned armor and joined the fighting strength, and during the final fight with the bandits he would kill the bandit leader. 'Family Members House Mountain.png|Leyton Mountain - Father|link=Leyton Mountain House Mountain.png|Heyja Mountain - Mother|link=House Mountain House Mountain.png|Garth Mountain - Brother|link=Garth Mountain House Mountain.png|Leyla Mountain - Sister|link=Leyla Mountain 'Relationships' House Ambrose.png|Arthur Ambrose - Lover|link=Arthur Ambrose Lorna Crowley Cover Amazing.jpg|Lorna Crowley - Friend|link=Lorna Crowley Dianna Ordos See Also : Dianna Ordos Lorna Crowley See Also : Lorna Crowley Allysanne Mountain and Lorna Crowley would first meet weeks into Allysanne's time as a handmaiden as Lorna was sent as well to also be a handmaiden for House Ordos's member Orlene Cesbrown, and basically from the moment that Lorna came in acting like she was better then everyone due to her family the two did not like eachother. Eventually the two would grow closer as Lorna accompanied Allysanne Mountain on the trip to the Nortburg Tournament and during this time the two would bond over a silent level of sexual curiosity from Allysanne and an already developed knowledge of sex from Lorna. Following Lorna having sex with William Lovie III. it would be through the pushing of Lorna that Allysanne would take her advise and go for it, and Lorna not realizing who Allysanne meant to go for she would be shocked when following Allysanne having sex with William Lovie III. she told Lorna who the guy was. Following letting Lorna in on this secret would bring the two very close together and when she returned they only got closer when Lorna discovered that she was the only one who knew and Allysanne had never told Dianna. Rashel Dormendia See Also : Rashel Dormendia Rashel Dormendia was the first handmaiden for Dianna Ordos and was there when Allysanne Mountain arrived, and together they bonded over their silent dislike of their own homes. POV Role Category:House Mountain Category:House Ambrose Category:People Category:Human Category:Visigoth Category:POV Character Category:Concubine of William Lovie III.